It’s in the Music
by ilyvamp15
Summary: Bella is 19. She writes music about her break-up with Edward and sings them at the local bar. What happens when Edward pops in and hears her songs? OOC. BellaxEdward.
1. Chapter 1

**OK I was on the way from work this idea just popped into my head, hope you like my random-ness**

It's in the Music.

BPOV

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why I bother anymore, I guess I am giving up, quitting, failed. I am a failure, to my friends, my family, myself and most importantly...him. I feel relieved that he is not here to watch me fail, he was always too perfect. _

_On another topic I got another gig at the local bar, I think it's just because the owner has a little crush on me. For some reason I have a good feeling that tonight will be great. Wish me luck...wait a minute, you can't! Great I really am going crazy!_

_From Izzy._

I close my diary and gathered up my music sheets. I love my music, it is my relief. When going through THE break-up I didn't resort to drinking, drugs or cutting myself. I turned my sadness, anger and depression into music...yep, break-up songs. They were quite good too. _Beep, Beep, Beep! _Shit! I'm late! I apply the last of my mascara, stand back and look at myself, _Not bad, Swan, _I thought. Since two years ago after Edward left me in the forest I had grown my womanly curves and with the right make-up and push-up bra I was self-confident, could sing, didn't trip as much, didn't blush and most importantly I was HOT! Now I get an unlimited supply of attention from the opposite sex. I am now 19. I looked one last time at my 'like it loud' T-Shirt and skinny jeans get-up, still just a jeans and T-shirt girl. Grabbed the last of my music and keys off the counter and ran to the elevator to see the elevator doors closing and decided to stick my hand in the doors just at the last minute like you see on those cool action movies. It worked! The doors opened and I was greeted by a warm smile from the young man in front of me.

"What level?" asked the man politely.

"Ummm, ground" I replied.

"So, what's your name? I'm Andy." Andy attempting small talk and blushing like a fool. It was at that moment I decided to have a little fun with poor Andy.

"Well..." I smiled seductively (I can actually seduce men now, though I'm still a virgin, Hey! I'm 19 and waiting for someone special, my friends just laugh at me and keep telling me I'll be the next 40 year old virgin.) "I'm Izzy, I live on floor 15 in room number 8b, come find me later, huh?"

"Well, uh, I, um," Andy sputtered. "Listen your really pretty and all that, but I am going to have to turn you down." OUCH!!! My ego just got wounded. I frowned, "You see Miss Izzy, I'm in love with the most beautiful, smart, funny girl on the planet" Andy just sighed happily.

"Whatever." I retorted, feeling rejected. I hate love. It sucks.

I arrived at 'Joes' bar five minutes late and walked past my angry boss, I guess you could call him that after all he was the one who paid me, and started unpacking and setting up my music.

Time to hype the crowd up. "Ok, how is everyone doing tonight?" _CHEER, WOLFWISTLE, WHOOPING, GROWLING...._wait! Growling?! Strange....

"I'm going to start with 'behind these brown eyes' written by yours truly." _Wooooo._

Drums and guitar intro. "Uh, uh ,uh, uh, ohhh" me vocalising.

" Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these brown eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these brown eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these brown eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these brown eyes"

_CLAPPING, WOLFWISTLING, WHOOPING and growling again. _I looked around to see the source of the growling, my eyes ran through the crowd to find the one this song was about...that's right it was Edward. Here. Like 3 meters away from me. He still looked perfect, bronze sex-hair, chizzled jaw, butterscotch eyes, still 17. I don't know why I was so shocked that he still looked the same he was a vampire....holy shit! There was a LONE vampire in this bar! Where was his family? So many questions but instead of voicing my questions or stopping the show, plans started to form in my head, a red haze settled across my eyes, I WAS PISSED OFF! _Let's guilt trip this son of a bitch! Feel my pain! You caused this!_

"Ok, if you liked that you are going to love my next song" This was the first song I fully wrote. "When it all falls apart."

"I'm having the day from hell,  
it was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to to stop temptation to scream

'cause baby

Everything is F###ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream

'cause baby

Everything is F###ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
'cause it just seems to go bad every time  
will I be mending?  
Another one ending once again

Everything is F###ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

Falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up 'cause things are messed up

Falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up 'cause things are messed up"

I kept sing my most painful songs and when I finally ended my gig I looked up to Edward and he looked as if he were crying, _Good he felt my pain! _

An hour later I was packed up, paid, and a little tipsy. I left the bar and walked up to my car to find a shadow leaned up against my car, my heart beat in my ears and my adrenaline levels spiked, _what if they are dangerous? They could hurt you._

"I didn't particularly like your little show" His velvet voice rang through the night.

"Tough shit, asshole." I was beyond pissed! He just chuckled, the arrogant prick chuckled! I growled (or at least the human equvilivant of growling). He stepped into the light supplied by the lonely light pole and my heart stuttered and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks,_ Damn it! I will kill him for making my body act this way!_

"Always my little tiger-kitten." He smiled sentimentally.

"**My? I AM NOT YOURS AND I WILL NEVER BE AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY FACE!" I shouted, strutted past him coolly, and pressed the bleeper-thingy to unlock my 2006 Dodge Viper SRT10 convertible, hopped into the driver 's seat. "By the way, Cullen" I sneered "You broke your promise." And went screeching down the road. I looked into my rear view mirror to see a shadow peek behind a tree and follow me up the pathway at an inhuman speed. **_**Great, Looks like you got a stalker.**_ **Ok in Australia we can get our full licences at the age of 19 (I think? We get our learner licenses at 16.) And we can legally drink at the age of 18, coz were cool. ** **Xoxo** **Luv** **T. ** **Songs: Behind these Hazel eyes - Kelly Clarkson + When it all falls apart – The Veronicas **

Reviews would make me so very happy, so pretty please review 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

NEWS FLASH: ON HIATUS!! no one was reviewing my stories enough so im giving up. I tried, I failed. if you want to read more just review my story and i'll write again ASAP! Thanx for the people who reviewed ILY


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG!!! ILY ALL! And will continue all my stories except 'Always' coz that's not moving and I don't like it, so it's gone! I promise a chapter will be up for 'Stained Shirts and phone sex' in the next week or two, so sit tight. "It's in the music" will be updated ASAP. And I hope I can update 'We have forever, love' sometime in the next month. If you haven't read my other stories please R&R, especially 'Always' and tell me what you think before I delete it. Cookies to everyone.**

**Tarissa and Cassie (ilyvamp15) **


End file.
